


Hopelessly.

by notavodkashot



Series: Alphabet Meme Ficlets [1]
Category: Amatsuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He who is Hiwa and not Byakuroku, Heaven's Seat and not himself anymore. He who is Ginshu and not Byakuroku, the Holiest and the one farthest from Heaven's favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally written in 2009]

For one such as he, such as proud and indomitable as the wind itself, there's a deep despair to come from the understanding of the workings of Heaven's Net. As if he finally realized there are thin, frail chains sinuously wrapped around each feather, lighter than wind, weightless like ether. But still chains, and still binding him, directing him.  
  
He who is Hiwa and not Byakuroku, Heaven's Seat and not himself anymore.  
  
For one such as him, such as vague and worthless like the shadows of the wind, there's a great shame to come from the newly spun threads that tie him back to the world. In the body that's not his own, shedding his skin but never his guilt, and such is his curse, for defying the sealed destiny granted to Shinshu.  
  
He who is Ginshu and not Byakuroku, the Holiest and the one farthest from Heaven's favor.  
  
"We're not," he says, through _his_ lips even if all that was truly _his_ was gone, "we're not going to play together anymore, are we?"  
  
"I will not miss you," the Tengu who should not be Heaven's seat but _is_ , replies with the solemn strength of a promise, letting him rest on the moist, bloodied ground, his services complete.  
  
"What's your name?" He asks, from the depths of a crumbling body that won't release him soon enough. "Heaven's Seat?"  
  
He stops, does not look back. And then he spreads his wings, feathers falling and lost, like memories of innocence.  
  
"Bonten," but even if his voice is steady, he does not allow him to see his eyes. "My name is Bonten."  
  
Ginshu hopes they don't find him before he's done laughing at the sheer irony of it all; he risks crying if they do.


End file.
